The Simpsons: Homer Lone
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Homer is accidentally left home when everyone goes on vacation to KrustyLand. What happens when Homer had to deal with an attempted burglary by Sideshow Bob and Snake?


**The Simpsons.**

The camera moves towards Springfield Elementary School as Bart is in detention, writing 'Spider-Man did not win World War II'. The bell rings to end the school day as Bart runs out of the school, and jumps out on his skateboard, hitting Barney in a pile of leaves. At the Nuclear Power Plant, Homer was carefully grabbing a nuclear rod, when a horn was heard to end the day. Homer pulled off his mask and was about to walk away when the rod landed on his back. Lenny and Carl were about to place another number on 'Days without accident' when the ladder fell over. Marge and Maggie were in a store as Maggie was bought. The entire class were playing music, but Lisa started playing music on her own on the saxophone. She was signalled to leave as she walked to the door, still playing. Homer was driving back to his house, and felt something weird on his back. He grabbed the rod and threw it away as Bart was skating down the street. Marge and Maggie drove past, as they beeped the horn. Homer parked the car as Bart jumped off of it. Homer was about to walk out when Lisa came out of nowhere on her bike, barely avoiding Homer as he shouted D'Oh. He thought that it was safe to go, as he started walking, but Marge accidentally drove into him and smashed him through the garage door. They all sat on the couch, when suddenly Homer realised that his Duff was gone. Bart started laughing as Homer turned into Homer Hulk and wrecked everything.

 **Created by Matt Groening**

 **Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon**

At The Simpsons' house, everyone was preparing to go on vacation for the next day. Everyone was tired and struggling to stay awake. Homer walked downstairs, wide awake. He walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Homer.

"Get it yourself!" Marge hissed, stressed.

"Sure thing!" Homer said, happily.

He made some pancakes, but before they even got to the table, they were gone.

"What the!" Homer shouted, with syrup around his mouth. "BART!"

"Dad, don't shout..." Bart said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Homer screamed, strangling him.

"HOMER, NOT THIS EARLY!" Marge shouted, making him let go.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you guys?" asked Homer.

"Unlike you, we were up all night packing!" Marge explained.

"Yeah, for our big vacation to Krustyland tomorrow!" Lisa continued.

Lisa and Bart started getting excited but then they held their heads, getting a headache.

"We're gonna have an early night," Marge said.

"It's 6am!" Homer explained.

"Not right now!" Marge shouted.

"Oh," Homer said.

Homer was at Moe's, drinking beer alongside Lenny, Carl and Barney.

"My family's got a huge vacation tomorrow," Homer explained. "What happens if they're still tired and they forget me?"

"Don't worry, Homer!" Moe said. "They won't forget you!"

"How do you know?" asked Homer.

"I don't!" Moe explained. "I've never had a family before!"

Homer was driving back home, and it was dark. He got into the house.

"Better see what time it is," Homer said. "I've got to go collect a gift for everyone!"

There were no clocks in the house.

"Hmm, strange..." Homer said. "But why are the clocks gone?"

"We're taking all the clocks away," Homer remembered Marge saying. "It makes too much noise when it goes off!"

"Huh, who knows?" asked Homer, walking out of the house.

It was, in fact, morning as Homer started driving down to the mall. Everyone in The Simpsons' house woke up and started getting ready. Meanwhile, Homer was looking for gifts.

"Hmm," Homer said. "Christmas gifts, Christmas gifts, I actually have money this year, so nothing like a chew toy!"

He looked over at an aisle.

"Ooh, Krusty toys and pranking crap!" he said, picking them up. "Ooh, Malibu Stacy and gardening crap! Ooh, a new pacifier! Ooh, pet crap! Ooh, a casket!"

He looked over at another aisle, and his jaw dropped.

"Ooh, romantic things!" Homer said, walking up to it and putting it into the trolley.

Homer was driving home, really happy.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Homer said.

As he started parking, he didn't notice that the red car had gone missing. He parked the car and then walked inside.

"Honey, I'm-" Homer shouted, before remembering what Marge said.

He quietly crept upstairs and placed the gifts into the wardrobe. He never noticed that the house was deserted. He walked downstairs and sat at the table.

"Hmm, dinner's pretty late!" Homer said, looking at his watch. "Wait, what if I made my family disappear?"

Homer started screaming. Suddenly, he stopped before smiling.

"I made my family disappear!" he said, and then started celebrating.

He was bouncing on the bed, and playing with Bart and Lisa's toys. Homer rode down the stairs on a sled, looking to go outside. Suddenly, the door closed as Homer crashed into it face-first. Homer then called Krusty Burger for a delivery.

"Who is it?" asked Homer.

"It's Krusty Burger, sir!" said the delivery guy. "I have your order!"

"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hell outta here!" Homer ordered.

"Okay," he said, putting the pizza on the doorstep. "But what about the money?"

"What money?" asked Homer.

"Well, you'll have to pay for your pizza, sir!" the delivery guy explained.

"How much do I owe ya?" asked Homer.

"That'll be $11.80, sir." the delivery guy said.

Homer gives the delivery guy his money.

"Keep the change, ya filthy animal!" Homer said.

"Cheapskate..." the delivery guy said, walking away.

"Hey, I'm gonna give you to the count of ten, to get your ugly, yellow, no-good keister off my property, before I pump your guts full of lead!" Homer said. "1, 2, 10!"

A machine gun started firing as the delivery guy started running. Homer walked out, carrying a machine gun, as he took the burger.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Homer sang. "No kids around screaming, the oven is steaming, or maybe it's smoke? It's the most wonderful time of-AAAH!"

The over exploded as Homer was sent flying into a wall. Homer was in the bathroom, shaving.

"This is so great!" Homer said. "My miserable family is gone, I can eat whatever I want AND I'm super safe!"

He put on the aftershave and his eyes widened as he screamed loudly. He walked outside to get mail, as he looked over at a house. Groundskeeper Willy was holding a shovel as he stared at Homer. Homer screamed as he ran back inside. He was down in the basement, doing the laundry. He looked over at the furnace as it started opening. Homer screamed, but then he stopped.

"Wait, when did we get a furnace?" asked Homer.

He was eating ice cream and reading Bart's comics.

"Bart, I'm reading all your secret comics!" Homer shouted before laughing. "You better come out and prank me!"

Meanwhile, Snake and Sideshow Bob drove up to The Simpsons' house.

"Here we are," Snake said. "The Simpsons' house! Everyone's left on vacation to Krustyland!"

"Ugh, Krustyland..." Bob said, angrily. "What are we waiting for? Let's move!"

Homer was looking out of the window, realising that criminals had just drove up to his house.

"Uh oh," Homer said. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

He then got an idea as he ran and grabbed Bart's Krusty toy. He ran over to the door where Bob and Snake were about to break in. He pressed a secret button on it.

"Hey, hey, kids!" the toy said. "Smoke my new KrustyCigars, or I kick your ass!"

He started breathing fire so that the child using him would use it as a lighter. Homer aimed the fire at the doorknob, heating it up. Bob and Snake walked up to the door.

"I'm serious, Snake!" Bob said. "I'm a murderer, not a robber!"

He put his hand on the doorknob, and it started burning. Bob screamed as he immediately pulled his hand away, which was red and burning.

"Bob, you okay?" asked Snake.

"YES, MY HAND IS BURNING, OF COURSE I'M OKAY!" Bob screamed, dipping his hand into water.

"Uh, dude," Snake said. "That's the dog's pee..."

Bob screamed again as he wiped it off. He turned around, hitting a rake as he started grumbling.

"Somebody's here!" Bob hissed. "It's Bart, and he's all alone! Well, working with an idiot like you didn't go to waste after all!"

Snake grabbed a crowbar as he pulled open the door. Homer was setting up multiple traps inside. As they walked inside, Homer threw a bucket at Snake.

"Ow!" Snake said. "Oh, you're so dead!"

He threw another bucket at him.

"Ow!" Snake repeated. "That all you got?"

Homer then threw Lisa's bike at him.

"Ow!" Snake shouted as he was knocked unconscious.

"Oh, guess it's my turn!" Bob said, sitting and reading a book.

He ran up the stairs, but Homer grabbed Snowball and threw it at Bob's face as he fell back down. As Bob reached the bottom of the stairs, Snowball landed on his face. Bob stared at Snowball as he started to open his mouth. Bob then screamed as Snowball started clawing him. He threw Snowball off of him as she landed on Snake. Snake woke up as Bob grabbed the crowbar.

"Bob?" asked Snake. "What are you doing?"

"Don't move..." Bob whispered.

"Bob?" Snake repeated.

Bob raised the crowbar above his head and was about to hit him, but Snowball moved as Bob hit Snake. Homer was upstairs, looking at a zip wire from Bart's bedroom to his treehouse. Homer narrowed his eyes and concentrated. He held onto the zip wire and breathed heavily. He then jumped out of the window, when the wire broke from his weight. Homer landed face-first on the ground.

"How am I going to call the cops now?" asked Homer.

He checked in his pockets and realised that he had a phone. He called the police as they drove over and arrested Snake and Bob. At that moment, the rest of The Simpsons family drove home, looking tired.

"How was the vacation?" asked Homer, not even realising that his family hadn't disappeared.

"We had to come home early to check on you, jackass!" Bart said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Homer shouted, strangling him.

Everyone went upstairs as Homer started to relax. Suddenly, a scream was heard.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!?" everyone screamed.

"Uh oh..." Homer whispered.

 **The end.**

 **Gracie Films.**

 **20th Century Fox.**


End file.
